


Green Room

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: J2 have sex in the greenroom after a panel after Jared spent the whole thing driving Jensen crazy





	Green Room

Jensen growled, so quietly only Jared sitting right beside him could hear.  Jensen thought he’d caught him off guard with the princess jab on stage but Jared had to go and flounder around like he was head over heels for Jensen, flashing him a quick look that told him it was half a show.

“How you doin’ princess,” teased Jared the second they were alone, moving to lock the door, not that it would keep anyone out for very long.

“Princess gonna screw your ass,” said Jensen, grabbing Jared by the shoulders as he returned, shoving him down onto the small couch. 

“I was just teasing,” said Jared, batting his eyes. “You _are_ super pretty. Like a perfect disney princess.”

Jensen smiled down at Jared, undoing his belt and shoving his jeans down roughly, barely stopping to pull his boots off and yank the denim away before Jared let out a gasp at being flipped onto his stomach.

“Why don’t you call me princess one more time and see what happens,” said Jensen, working on his own belt.

“If you let your hair grow out we could start calling you Rapunzel,” said Jared, watching over his shoulder as Jensen shoved his pants down.  _“Princess.”_

Jensen hummed, putting a hand on Jared’s neck, pinning him down and pulling a shiver from him. 

“Now ask for my cock like a good boy,” said Jensen, flicking something in the background, a cool lube slick finger pressing against Jared’s hole in the next moment.

“I want your cock,” said Jared into the sofa, grunting when Jensen slipped in another finger, crooking them against that spot inside him. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Show me how much you want it,” urged Jensen, whispering in Jared’s earn. “ _Princess_.”

“Nmphf,” Jared groaned, slamming his hips back against Jensen’s fingers, rewarded with a third finger. “More, I want you, Jen.”

“You sure?” asked Jensen, slowing his thrusts, focusing on rubbing the tips of his fingers over and over until Jared was writhing under him. 

“Fuck me, now, please,” gritted out Jared, sucking in a gasp when Jensen pulled out.

“Don’t get too loud now,” said Jensen, straddling Jared’s hips, sliding his cock home in one quick push. Jared nodded, Jensen running a hand through his hair before snapping his hips, jerking Jared forward. 

Jensen shifted his hips up, knowing Jared was sensitive from his teasing and his cock would rub up against his prostate on every single stroke. Jared reached his hands behind him, grabbing Jensen’s ass and pulling him closer. 

Jensen picked up his pace, slamming fast and hard into Jared as he tightened up around him, knowing they didn’t have long before someone came looking for them.

Jared’s body locked up as he came untouched, Jensen pushing him through it until Jared was whimpering quietly, clenching Jensen until he was coming deep inside him. Jensen pulled out with a pant, quickly grabbing a paper towel to clean himself and Jared up, chuckling when Jared blushed.

“Look at you. Came untouched like a horny teenager,” said Jensen, Jared shaking his head.

“The getting caught thing kind of went straight to my dick,” said Jared, getting his wits back and fixing their clothes.

“I’ll be sure to do it more often then.”


End file.
